


El Mismo

by Nuit_De_Cellophane



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuit_De_Cellophane/pseuds/Nuit_De_Cellophane
Summary: Clark醒来的时候发现自己躺在一个陌生的房间。他慢慢撑着上身坐了起来，感到头痛欲裂。窗外陌生的山海，房间里陌生的味道。另一名Alpha的味道残留在被褥间持续性地刺激着他的神经。Clark抬起手揉了揉脸，才发现自己体温低得像刚从冰箱冷冻层端出来一样。发生了什么？他从空中坠落……他本来要飞去孤独堡垒的。可在因为体内冲撞的信息素和升高的体温让他渐渐失去了意识。他坠向了海洋。这世界上有人可以从大洋中心救起一个落水者吗？突然一阵轻微地反胃，他捂住了嘴。Clark不安地按了按太阳穴，又想到了肚子里的孩子。所幸它似乎并无大碍。那是他和Bruce Wayne的。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Clark逃跑了。

 

因为本不该这样的。

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Clark醒来的时候发现自己躺在一个陌生的房间。

他慢慢撑着上身坐了起来，感到头痛欲裂。窗外陌生的山海，房间里陌生的味道。

另一名Alpha的味道残留在被褥间持续性地刺激着他的神经。Clark抬起手揉了揉脸，才发现自己体温低得像刚从冰箱冷冻层端出来一样。

发生了什么？他从空中坠落……他本来要飞去孤独堡垒的。可在因为体内冲撞的信息素和升高的体温让他渐渐失去了意识。他坠向了海洋。这世界上有人可以从大洋中心救起一个落水者吗？突然一阵轻微地反胃，他捂住了嘴。

Clark不安地按了按太阳穴，又想到了肚子里的孩子。所幸它似乎并无大碍。

那是他和Bruce Wayne的。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

三个月前他以记者的身份参加了Lex Luthor的慈善酒会，却意外听见了一个秘密。他听见蝙蝠侠和管家在耳麦里的谈话。他回头望去，声源的方向站着Bruce Wayne。他远远地看着后者溜去了地下层的厨房，决定跟上去一探究竟。

那天发生的事不能称得上是他的疏忽，但造成的后果的确也产生了严重的影响。那几天恰好是他的热潮期，但他像往常一样出门了。他在热潮的第一天注射了阻隔剂——它们可以隔离信息素发散，能勉强保证正常生活工作，但并不会使情欲消失；现在的Omega也很难获得真正能阻隔发情的抑制剂了，但这从未困扰过他——作为氪星之子，阻隔剂往往对他来说已经非常够用了——他拥有超越常人的意志力，也不会被人类Alpha的信息素影响，在热潮来临时，除了晚间会腾出两小时多玩一玩自己，他的日间工作和伪装身份不会受到丝毫影响。

但他怎样都想不到的是，那天晚上他会遇到一个强大到足以影响他的Alpha。阻隔剂让他捕捉气味的能力变得迟钝，等他的大脑意识到自己已经被对方的信息素压制的时候，他因为热潮而虚浮的脚步已经一脚踩空了楼梯，跌进了那个反应奇快的Alpha的怀里。

他急忙抓着对方的肩膀站直，退了两步却震惊地闻到他身上隐隐带着被动发情的信息素味道。他的阻隔剂开始失效了。他想要跟踪的人在亲密到危险的距离里看着他说：“我刚才在大厅里就看见你了。”

他摇了摇头，可大脑像是被扔进热可可的棉花糖，融化着散发甜美的气息。

“对不起Wayne先生，我不是故意撞到您，可我现在有些不方便，您可以让我……”

Bruce一把抓住他的手臂。“他们刚才和我说你是星球日报的记者，一个Beta？”

“对，先生，我……”

“我不相信。他们说因为你从来没有发过情。你不像是Omega，也不像是Alpha，所以只能是Beta。可看看你现在……”Bruce的手贴上了他的脸，“你变得很烫。”

Clark无法动弹。他压抑着急促的喘息，怔愣地看着对方灰色的眼睛，在公众场合无可抑制地感觉到最隐秘的地方开始分泌出什么，洇湿了底裤。

 

“先生……”Clark终于能说出第一句话，Bruce一分钟之前强横地咬上了他的嘴唇，舔舐，吸吮着Omega可怜的舌头。但他无法拒绝，更无法阻止。就像他跌倒在他怀里时无法走开，被他抓住手臂时无法挣脱，被他打横抱起走向楼上客房时无法动弹一样。无所不能的氪星之子，似乎天生就对面前这个凡人Alpha无计可施。

“要吗？”Bruce居高临下地看着他，衬衣已经被撕开露出丰满的乳肉和肿胀的乳头，腰带解了一半，下身已经支起了一个小包。他掰开Omega试图夹紧的大腿，隔着布料伸手抚过他的后穴，“你的屁股已经湿到把西装裤浸透了哦。”

“我……”Clark无意识地摇着头，目光好像湿了焦，睫毛被泪水粘成一簇一簇的，嘴唇因为凶狠的亲吻变得有些肿，沾着唾液亮晶晶的。

生平第一次，他的理智失去了主导权，情感和信息素占据了他的大脑。

“我……”Clark颤抖着向Bruce伸出了手臂。

Bruce叉开腿跨在他身上，俯下身一手插进了他鬈曲的黑发，一只手放在他的乳肉上，重重地揉捏着。惊人的身体，他想着。

“你可以产乳吗，像女性Omega那样？”Bruce低下头轻轻咬住他颈后的腺体，舔舐着。

“嗯……”Clark的嘴似乎无意识地张着，让人分不清那到底是无意识地呻吟还是对Bruce疑问的回复。我可以产乳吗？他混沌的大脑想着。作为氪星最后的后代，他在青春期来临时自行分化成了Omega，这是他的族裔的自我保护机制。当人口剧烈下降时Omega的比例会上涨，男性Omega也会承担与女性完全一样的生育职能。

大概是可以的吧。他抱住了Bruce，手掌贴着他背肌。

Bruce坚持舔舐着他的侧颈和耳廓的动作让人有些不安。他挺喜欢这个人的，但他还不确定自己想不想被标记。想想，认识对方的第一个小时发现他带着双重身份过了几十年；第二个小时就被他剥了衣服扔上了床。听上去真的不是一个值得信任的配偶。

“Wayne先生，我不……”不什么？不想被标记？不想拥有配偶？不想有孩子？还是，不是普通人类？他自己都不知道他想说什么，于是下半句变成了难耐的呻吟。

“嘘……嘘，我知道，别害怕……”Bruce偏过头吻了吻他的嘴角，手又伸到他身下一点点扯下他的西装裤，他感觉到身下的Omega竟稍微抬起了腰配合他的动作，“别害怕，我会养大它的，我们一起……好吗？”

Clark倏尔惊慌地望着他，眼里氤着雾气堪堪要凝成实体：“你怎么就确定……啊！”

Bruce突然咬破了他的腺体。Alpha信息素侵略性地顺着他的血液流向了四肢百骸，他像窒息的人鱼一样突然弹动了一下，指甲紧紧地掐进了Bruce的后背。临时标记的感觉并不好受，他的身体本能般地在排斥人类的味道。他僵着身体把头埋在Bruce的颈窝里，好一阵子后才慢慢重新倒向枕头。

Bruce 安抚地吻着他的嘴唇，脖颈，一路下移到他鼓胀的胸前，留下一行湿漉漉的水迹。他舔过Clark的乳尖，又用舌尖重重地抵住奶孔来回逗弄着，后者被刺激得发出了一连串的尖叫。

这小家伙的身体看上去并不那么害羞。Bruce想着，他对性有一种天然的熟稔。

“不要！啊……”Clark的手掌虚虚地搭在Bruce的肩上，像是想把他推开，可怎么都使不上力气。

“不要吗？”Bruce挑着眉毛看了他一眼，“可是它翘得这么高，好像在求我吸它一样呢。”他拨弄着肥大的乳尖，被吸吮过的一边已经涨到了之前的两倍大，乳晕的褶皱被完全撑开了，亮亮地泛着玫瑰一样的深红色。“还是……不要冷落另一边？”

他掐住了Clark的右边乳首。Clark狂乱地摇着头，他体内的Alpha信息素已经起了作用，似乎比起刚才，Bruce不仅更能挑起他的欲望，连他最后的矜持和犹豫都被强行压制在了身体最深处，而他不由自主地……想要更多了。想到更快，更激烈，更……深入的，别的东西。

那团棉花糖融化在热可可里，又好像漂浮在云端。他感受着Bruce揉弄着他两边的乳肉，然后恍惚听见他说：“它们比女性Omega的还大……就连乳头也这么大，一碰就挺起来。亲爱的，你太敏感了。

Clark僵了僵，全身的血液突然变得滚烫，直直地往头顶冲去。瞬间红晕从他的脸颊蔓延到了脖子。他长了张口，却没发出声音。

他两手捂住嘴，好像这样可以藏住他刚才被撩拨时发出的动情的呻吟似的：“我才没有……”声音细小地几不可闻。

Bruce又低头吻了吻他的额头：“我喜欢你这样。对性爱的反应直接又自然，非常可爱。”

即使Clark戒心再重，或是真的只是把这次阴差阳错滚上Bruce的床当成了纯粹的宣泄欲望，此时也不免感到了一点动摇。未经思考的话脱口而出：“我以前，之前的……发情期，有自己，嗯……”说着说着他的声量又渐渐变小，这次干脆自暴自弃地捂住了眼睛，再也不想说一句话了。面对这个已经给予了他临时标记的男人，他好像会不由自主地双手奉上自己的所有过往和秘密。

“我没有过别的人……”Clark再开口时又带上了泣音。他不知道要如何解释这是他第一次和人做，是他性成熟之后第一次一丝不挂地面对一个Alpha，而对方似乎笃定地觉得他已经惯于享受性爱了。他不知道要如何让对方相信自己。

“没有关系，就算有我也我不在意，”Bruce又俯下身亲吻他的乳头，Clark敏感地颤抖了一下。“而我知道没有，你虽然天生有追求快感的天赋，但明显还很稚嫩，也没有被标记过……这就够了。以后你只是我的了。”

似乎是血液都冲向了头顶，Clark的指尖凉凉的，他伸出手从Bruce腋下穿过搂住了强壮的Alpha。他本就处在热潮期，又是第一次，敏感的身体随着Bruce越来越重的挑逗，最终不知羞耻一般地贴着Bruce轻轻地磨蹭着。Bruce轻笑了一声，拉下了他的底裤。形状精致的性器马上弹了出来，已经泫然欲滴地挂着前液。

“你还是挺敏感的呢，真不容易……”说着Bruce探向后面已经湿得一塌糊涂的后穴，插进两根手指，“一屁股的淫水……不靠鸡巴你每个月要怎么度过发情期？”

Clark的嘴唇微微颤抖着。临时标记压制住了他所有的焦躁和惶恐，只剩下对对方的臣服和温存。他难耐地扭动着腰肢，不由自主想要更多。

Bruce抽出湿淋淋的手指，抬手把粘液抹在了他的嘴角。然后两下脱光自己，扶着肿胀的性器直接插了进去。

“唔嗯！——”第一次被那样尺寸的性器一插到底，Clark条件反射地挺起上身，攥紧了身下的床单，想分散后穴被巨物扩张的感觉。那一瞬间他的脑海白光闪过一片空白。他保持着这个姿势十几秒才慢慢地放松下来，绞紧的后穴终于一点点放过粗长的阴茎。

他后知后觉地发现自己被刚才那一下操得射了出来。浓稠的精液喷洒在他自己的小腹上，缓缓向侧边流去。

“这倒是不出我的意料。”Bruce伸手拨了拨刚射过精的顶端，评价道。

羞耻和高潮过后的晕眩一起冲向Clark的大脑，他抬起手臂挡住了眼睛。

接着Bruce俯下身抱住他整个人凶狠地抽送了起来。他没过多久就找到了Clark的敏感点，每一下都重重地擦过，Clark被他干得战栗不已，身体脱了力似的随着他的动作而轻微地摆动，胸前柔软的双乳摇晃着，叫嚣着不想被冷落。Bruce把脸埋在他饱满的胸部，发出了满足的叹息。

Clark记不清后来发生的了。在灭顶的欢愉中他的理智似乎又飘向空中，悬浮在房间里丝毫未受一室淫靡气味的侵袭，它安静地看着大床上交叠的身躯发出浪荡的叫喊，想要提醒他身上正操干着自己的是哥谭市的蝙蝠侠，而他早前就知道那位黑暗骑士秘密筹划着要除掉超人。可是在持续的性交中，他不知廉耻地发出带着呜咽的哀叫，求他快一点，或者再深一点。他听到自己的声音里带上了越来越重的渴慕。多么奇怪，他才认识这个人三小时，就已经仿佛无法自拔。

最终Alpha还是射在了他身体最深的地方。他强行打开了他最隐秘的通道，在他体内成了结堵住了子宫口，持续十几秒的射精，浇灌在了他子宫的每一处。

Clark没有阻止，他昏了过去。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

那天晚上Bruce翻来覆去地做到了深夜。但初次标记带来的慵懒并不能覆盖他的惊慌，他被搂在臂弯里昏昏沉沉地做着噩梦，根本无法舒展地迎接睡眠。梦里满是氪石粉末和Bruce戴着蝙蝠面具的脸，他冷漠地看着他，然后把泛着莹绿色光芒的长矛刺向他的胸膛。

天刚破晓时Clark就醒了。第一线日光透过没拉拢的窗帘漏进室内时他睁开了眼，小心翼翼地把搭在腰侧的手臂抬起来，轻轻地下了床。站起身的时候后穴里残留精液顺着大腿内侧流了下来。可他没顾上这些，从地上捞起皱巴巴的裤子飞快地逃了。

他需要一点时间。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他切断了一切与大都会的联系，一个人回了堪萨斯老家。Martha担忧地问怎么了，他笑着说不用太担心，只是在大城市工作的压力太大，还要兼顾秘密身份的工作有点疲惫，回家休息一段时间。

但首先他没料到的是他真的怀孕了。

那天洗完澡后他赤身裸体走到落地镜前，看着自己的身体。这个月虽然没有了记者的工作，但他还是每天披着战袍穿梭在城市之间履行超人的职责。可是镜子里的这具身体似乎变得柔和了起来。雕塑一样的肌肉线条变得模糊，甚至有了一点凸出的小肚子。他慢慢按住了腹部。

他飞去了隔壁的小镇药房买了一支验孕棒，那天晚上盯着那两条竖线看了好久。

其次他没有意识到氪星人的妊娠过程和地球人并不完全一样。他查了好多资料，可是每一条孕期指南都告诉他到两三个月时他的小腹才会微微隆起。

似乎氪星Omega肚子里的胚胎发育速度比地球人快了一倍。

事情变得难办了。原本他只需要理清小记者和总裁，还有超人与蝙蝠侠的关系——这两件事已经足够复杂——而现在，工薪阶层的小记者怀上的总裁的私生子，氪星最后的后裔怀上了地球一位不知是敌是友的超级英雄的孩子。

他并不想打掉这个孩子。Omega天生就喜爱幼小的生物，会对它们产生保护欲；而在意识到一个新生命正静静躺在他肚子里的时候，他不可抑制地想到这将会是他唯一的血亲了。

他不能告诉Bruce Wayne这个孩子的存在，但他也不敢告诉Martha。母亲一定会追问孩子的来历，然后直到他或她出生之前再也不许他穿上超人战衣。

Clark又在家待了两周。他每天穿着能找出来的最宽松的衣服，以此掩盖越来越明显的腹部。渐渐地他再也穿不上以前的裤子，但也只敢趁着Martha白天离家时脱掉宽松的短裤，光着两条腿在家走来走去，宽大T恤的下摆堪堪盖住臀线。

但随着孩子一起到来的不仅仅是越来越浓郁甜美的信息素——最开始他每隔三天都要补一针阻隔剂，但后来担心对胎儿不利他不得不停止这么做——渐渐的他有了严重的孕期反应，时常感觉到痛，食欲变得差劲，有时候甚至会想吐。Martha看他的眼神也越来越担忧。

不能继续待在家了。于是他选了状态最好的一天，用万无一失的借口和母亲道了别，准备一个人飞往孤独堡垒。

还未成形的小生命是不讲道理的。在飞越大西洋时因为体内冲撞的信息素和因痛苦而微微升高的体温让他再也撑不住坠入了海中。

 

 

* * *

 

 

醒来时他毫发无损地躺在一张陌生的大床上，发现坠海时穿的衣服已经被换成了房间主人的起居服。这位Alpha看起来体格非常健壮，他只穿了一件上衣，下身空荡荡的，但衣服已经遮住了他一半大腿。虽然陌生Alpha的信息素非常霸道蛮横，但似乎他本人并没有那么强的攻击性。

这时Alpha进来了。他像雄狮一样有着一头卷曲蓬松的头发，虹膜颜色极浅的浅蓝，瞳孔似乎收成了一个小点。他不怕冷似的光着上身，那里纹的满是花样繁复的图腾。

Alpha说：“氪星人，算你走运。”

然后他顿了顿，又说：“那是谁的种？”

Clark差点从床上跳起来。吓得眼睛都瞪圆了。

他说：“我……你是谁？”

对方回答：“我大概属于亚特兰蒂斯族吧。”

 

“所以你是亚特兰蒂斯的王子？”Clark捧着热可可窝在沙发里。

“我的本意不是这个，不过，就算是吧。”Arthur耸了耸肩。

总之他就这样在Arthur家住下了。他的新朋友看起来并不介意多喂一张嘴——或许是两张——而他们同为这个世界的异族人。Clark很惊讶他可以这样得到一个从第一次见面不用隐瞒秘密的朋友。

他没说出口的是，这种时候他其实特别需要一个Alpha的陪伴。他腹中的胎儿一直因为得不到父系信息素而焦躁不安，Arthur的陪伴很大程度上缓解了这一点。他没有提它的来历，也没有提过那个标记他的Alpha，Arthur也没有问。

后来的两个月里，日间他往往会昏睡，醒来就看看书。Arthur会去海上，或是去镇子里做些这样那样的事。有时他会带回来很稀罕的鱼类，然后他们一起享用一顿晚餐。令Clark感激的是Alpha出于雄性本能会对身边不属于自己后代的孩子有本能的排斥，但是他没有。他看上去在尽力克制自己对它的敌意，表现出平常的姿态。但谁能要求更多呢？晚间他们在炉火边看电视，没有人愿意坐在沙发上，他们在沙发和茶几之间铺了厚厚的绒毛地毯，又添置了很多蓬松柔软的抱枕。有时很冷，他把脚放在Arthur的肚子上取暖，Alpha干燥温暖的手掌摩挲着它们，轻轻地帮他按摩消肿。

有很多他们心照不宣的东西。

 

事情总是会变的。

那天清晨Arthur早早地出门之后他也起了床，去集市上买些早餐。

他脱下唯一的那件家居长衫时看向镜子，愣住了。

Clark一直没有仔细注意过因为怀孕而一点点变化的身体，虽然有时候他难受得人透不过气，但胎儿总体是健康发育着的。可现在镜子里的人他几乎快要认不出来了。脸颊因为孕期反应而有些消瘦凹陷，但身体的线条变得柔和而绵软。他几乎所有的肌肉线条全都消失不见，取而代之的是快到人类五个月大小的肚子，还有鼓胀的乳房。

那一对软肉看上去丰盈而饱满，奶尖的颜色因为妊娠而变深，呈现出熟透了的樱桃的颜色，他蹙着眉看着那上面溢出一点淡色的液体，终于想起这些日子胸前不自然的鼓胀感是为了什么。他伸手托了托那两团乳肉，不知不觉间它们已经变得很沉了。他又稍稍用力捏了捏。一股乳汁呲地从奶孔里喷了出来，射在了面前的穿衣镜上。

他惊慌地退了半步。

紧接着他突然听到急匆匆踩着木质梯级上楼的脚步，他吓得还没来得及作出任何反应，Arthur就一把推开了门。

“嘿Clark，我刚在楼下买了你喜欢的小面包，你起床了吃——”他推门的动作僵在了原地，目光定在了Clark身上。

Omega赤身裸体保持着后退半步的姿势，手还托着自己柔软的乳房，它们因为被猝不及防撞见而微微用力地挤成了淫荡的形状。

纸袋嘭地掉在地上。Alpha大步走了上去。

他一手拉过Clark的腰一手捏着他的下巴猛地吻上他的嘴唇。Omega用力挣扎，想要推开他却不得力。

“我早就想要这么做了……”重重地咬破了他的嘴唇之后Arthur分开了一点，冰蓝色的眼睛盯着他，“早就……不想在乎那个不知道是谁的种了，人类也配内射标记你？”

Clark瞪着他。他不是没想过这种可能性，但也从来不相信它会真的发生。他一直装作没有看见的事实摆在眼前：他在三个月内连续遇到了两个强大到可以标记他的Alpha，这是之前三十年从来没有过的事。

流年不利。

他猛地推开Arthur想要低头捡起衣服，氪星人的力气还是很大，把Alpha也推了个趔趄。但后者的反应速度显然压了怀孕的Omega一头，Arthur飞快地又向前一步抓住了他的手腕，舔了舔牙尖上残留的Omega血迹：“你不该在孕期离开你的Alpha的。”

Clark的战斗本能让他屈起膝盖撞向对方的下身，但腹中的孩子似乎感受到了威胁而变得焦躁不安，剧痛让他踢到一半就难受得弓起腰。身体里好像有把钝刀在慢慢地搅。

接着Arthur仗着身高优势把他整个人提了起来按在了身后的墙上。“滚开！”Clark大声吼道，他知道他想做什么，一个咬破了他嘴唇的Alpha把赤裸的Omega按在了墙上，除了操他还会想要做什么呢？

他得保住他的孩子。Omega在孕期如果被不属于自己的Alpha覆盖标记的话，他的孩子将会在精液射进子宫的时候夭折。他无法忍受一点失去它的可能性。

而Arthur轻而易举地制住了他。他的手太小了，Arthur一只手就能抓住他的两只手腕，把它们高高地交叠在头顶。Alpha刻意释放出了大量信息素，那是和平日里相反的、充满性意味的味道。他知道Clark需要这个。他没说出来，但其实Arthur也知道Clark留下来是因为他需要Alpha信息素支撑他度过孕期。虽然他不是孩子的生父，但总比没有要好。

Clark手腕受制，脚又因为被提起使不上力，只能仰起头用额头撞向Arthur。而那虚弱的力气根本不够看，Arthur只是轻微地偏过头闭了闭眼，就猛地扯过Clark的头发将他的头拉向一边，露出了耳后光洁的皮肤。

那里的腺体残留着前一位Alpha留下的齿印，因为代谢已经几不可见。Arthur没有丝毫迟疑地一口咬了上去。

“唔！操你的Arthur！放——”瞬间体内两种极度对立的Alpha信息素冲向他的神经，争夺着Omega的身体，先前的试图保护住幼小的胎儿，新鲜注入的攻城略地，流向他的每一个神经末梢。Clark在痛苦中爆发出了惊人的力量，整个人在挣扎中终于脚尖触地，接着就靠着墙缩成了一团。

疼痛是他首先感觉到的全部。不止精神，他的头颅，心脏，还有肚子，他痛到痉挛地疯狂抓挠自己的身体，指甲在胳膊和胸口划出了一道道浅色的血痕。Arthur立刻蹲下身将他整个人圈在怀里，阻止住他自残的动作。Omega已经顾不上胎儿疯狂地踢他，拳头重重地砸在他身上。

接着，他迟钝地感到痛楚在渐渐变淡，体内信息素的对抗使他几乎脱了力，但一丝奇异的感觉从中升起。那是滑腻的，甜美的，潮湿的渴望。

Clark进入了被动发情。因为孕期和失去Alpha的抚慰，他这三个月一直都没有纾解过欲望。他猛地顿住了，感觉到身后小穴里微微地产生了难耐的酥麻，似乎还有一些难以启齿的液体流了出来。

他惊惶地猛然抬头望向了圈住他的Alpha。他不应该产生这样的反应的……不应该对不是自己的Alpha有任何反应。况且他现在如此轻易，如此迅速地陷入了全面发情。

太浪荡了，Omega的身体。

Arthur瞬也不瞬地盯着他，耐心地看着他的惊惶一点点变成害怕，再变成羞耻，看着他的眼眶和鼻尖变得通红，虹膜上那快斑被泪水染透。半张着的嘴唇轻轻发着抖什么都说不出来，留着一点点因为方才的痛楚而淌下的唾液。他伸手重重地擦过Omega的嘴唇，然后不容拒绝地把手指插进了他的嘴里。Clark因为无法吞咽而发出了轻微干呕的声音。但再一次地，他失去了反抗的力气。

这是他可悲的人生死循环。

再一次的，他的手腕被Arthur捉住，用搭在床头的皮带绑了起来。Alpha在打上临时标记之后呈现出了一种肆无忌惮，仿佛身下赤裸着的人已经是他的所有物了。Clark因为临时标记而被迫臣服于新的主人，即使他死死闭上了通红的眼睛想要逃避背叛了自己Alpha的情感。Arthur用力掰开了他白皙的大腿，隐秘紧致的穴口毫无掩饰地暴露在空气中。

那场景就和无数个夜晚出现在Arthur幻想中的一样。因为妊娠和无人滋润的蜜穴呈现出淫靡的艳红色，一张一合地像是迫不及待想要吞吃着什么，他的整个臀部都被大股淌出来的黏腻穴液浸泡得湿透了，闪着汁水淋漓的光泽。像是饿了三个月，已经对Alpha的鸡巴迫不及待了。

Arthur直接褪下裤子，露出了形状狰狞的粗长性器。Clark立刻往后缩了缩，连带着后穴微微地收紧了。

“小家伙，别怕，”他抓住Clark的大腿根将他拖了回来，阴茎紧密地贴着他湿漉漉的肉洞。那里分泌的淫液立即将他的阴茎沾湿了大半，“你想要是不是？嗯？想要Arthur的大肉棒？”

“不，不……求你……”Clark绝望地摇着头，神情里全是哀戚，“我的孩子，求你……放过他……之后我可以为你做任何事，什么都好，求求你……不要……”泪水大颗大颗地顺着他的脸颊流下来砸在胸口上，他被束缚着的手腕挡在隆起的腹部上，好像以为这样就可以保护他的孩子不受伤害——虽然他们都知道这根本挡不住任何东西。

“嘿，嘿……没事的，不要怕……”Alpha本能的保护欲让他变得温情，Arthur舔舐过他脸颊上的泪痕，又低头把他乳房上的水迹都吸吮干净，“不要想它了，也不要想他了……我会给你一个新的，或者你想要多少都可以……”

谁不想占有这个强大又美丽的Omega呢，谁不想让他乖乖躺在自己身下被操到怀孕，然后生下属于他们俩的孩子呢？

“我绝对不会和那个抛弃你的Alpha一样的，Clark，我会一直陪你度过下一个孕期的，一步都不会让你离开。”他想道，我会通过内射在你子宫里每天给你提供信息素，让你在我的鸡巴上度过整个孕期，等五个月后你即将生产，我会先干你很多次，用肉棒帮你扩充过产道，然后我才会允许那个婴儿降生。

他将Clark的腿分得大开，直接将性器插到了底。Clark爆发出了一声绝望的尖叫。

内壁的软肉饥渴地绞住了他的阴茎，像是有节奏地开始吸吮着它。Arthur发出了一声闷哼，又像是一声满足的叹息。他几乎用了全部力气才克制住没有当场射出来。然后他尝试着开始动作，Clark双手被缚，腿又被拉开到了极限，全身上下的着力点只有可怜的臀部，他整个人随着Arthur的每一次抽送而晃动，胸前的乳肉晃出柔软的波浪。

Arthur这才意识到他之前有多冷落他的胸部。他抬手揉搓着肿胀的乳头，它们在长期的压抑中颜色变得深红，乳晕已经像女人一般大了。他夹住奶尖把它拉得变了形，又用力一挤。淡色的乳汁立马喷了出来，洒在了Clark自己的肚子上。

“啊啊……”Clark满面通红，眼角仍然挂着泪滴，“不要玩……”

“我得首先把它们吸干，你的奶子才能盛满为我们的孩子准备的乳汁。”Arthur用嘴含住他的乳首，将溢出的乳汁全部吸进了嘴里。

与此同时他的性器持续不断地抽插着Omega可怜的肉穴，每次退出来的时候甚至能见到外翻的粉嫩穴肉，滑腻的媚液使得他的进出毫无阻碍，整个房间里回荡着咕叽咕叽的水声。接着他擦过了某一点，感觉到Clark在他身下痉挛地抽动了一下。

“是这里吗？”Arthur找到了那一点之后每一下都重重地碾压过去，一边揉着他的奶头。上下的双重刺激很快就让Clark泣不成声：“嗯啊……不要了……慢一点……我要……不行了……”

“不行就射出来，要我帮你吗？”他的话音刚落，Clark就发着抖尖叫着，在根本没有触碰前面的情况下射了出来。浓稠的精液喷在孕肚上，显得格外淫靡，他确实是有一段时间没有被好好操过了。那一下收紧的后穴差点把Arthur夹得射了出来。

他被刺激得深吸了一口气，尝试着再往里顶弄，探索那个更深的地方。身下的Omega在高潮过后的脱力中，瘫软着身体任他为所欲为。然后Arthur找到了他紧窄高热的生殖腔，他将自己的阴茎深深地埋了进去。

他搅弄着分泌出淫液的柔软敏感的子宫壁，阴茎前端的结慢慢膨胀变硬，然后他感觉碰到了——

“啊啊啊！碰到孩子了！”Omega突然像被电打了一样地抽动了一下，手臂狂乱地挥着想要抓住什么宣泄他的恐惧，修长的腿也抽搐着，脚趾都勾了起来。但他唯一能做的只是把腿环住Alpha健硕的腰。

“求你了，Arthur，求你……”Clark霎那从高潮的眩晕中惊醒，又开始祈求身上的Alpha可以慈悲地放过他肚子里已经孕育到一半的孩子，“我想留住它，我需要它……”他一瞬间哭花了整张脸，连脖颈都泛出淡淡的粉色。使不上力的手轻轻碰着Arthur的胸膛。

Arthur盯着他，下身的动作却并没有一丝停顿或者迟疑，眼神中甚至流露出了怜悯。“不行，Clark，对不起……不行。”

然后他终于在Clark的生殖腔口成了结，阴茎堵住了子宫唯一的出口，将精液射在那个柔嫩的未成形的肉团上。

Clark竭力仰着脖颈，死死地咬住牙不让自己绝望崩溃的叫喊泄露出声，泪水顺着额角流进了头发里。

一部分的他在那一刻死去了。

 

 

 

 


End file.
